User talk:TwoBearsHigh-Fiving
Leave a message for the Bear! Sign your post with four tildes (~)<------ These things. User Talk : TwoBearsHigh-Fiving I did create at least few because is a fictional religion in king of the hill unverise, and besides your wikia doesn`t mention characters at all along with more trivia on two of characters and other villian in Fun with Jane and Jane. 17:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC)68.153.242.162 I can't wait to help edit this wiki and make it great. I am also 16 years old, and a major fan of this show. Luigirools 19:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) That is not a problem. I hate it when people don't use their brains when editing webpages. I will make sure all my edits are meaningfull and intuative. Can you give me some links to some pages you need help with? Luigirools 19:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well that really narrows it down. haha. Ok, anyway, I will try to improve any of the pages I can. Would I be able to add pages, or do I need to be an admin to add pages? Luigirools 20:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) What will be different when I am an admin? Do I get more options when editing? Do I get to delete pages that need it? Bonanza I don't want to make this a public spectacle on Nukapedia, so I figured I'd send you my message here. You may remove it later if you wish, I just felt like I need to address something. We're all wrong at some point, but we all have to have a little humility when these points present themselves to us. You made an assumption, which led to you reverting a legitimate edit and calling him out over it on his talk-page. I wanted to give you some time, but after 20 or so minutes, I was forced to send him an apology myself. I don't mind doing this, but it's very disrespectful to do what you did and then sweep it under the rug without even apologizing when you found out you were the one in the wrong. I hate to make this sound like a big deal, but I can imagine how discouraging it is to be a new user making his very first edits, just to be insulted for wrong reasons only to have it afterwords where someone else who wasn't even involved in the incident becomes forced to apologize. I don't know if you've noticed, but we really really need new editors. Our content is beginning to suffer in comparison to The Vault's content, and it will do us no good to scare off aspiring editors. I hope you can understand where I am coming from. link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 02:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :It is insulting to tell someone they're wrong without checking the facts first yourself, and then using emphasis on your wording to make a point. What really got me here, is that this came right after you wrongfully banned someone for adding in a quote that Moira did say, when you were saying she didn't. *"Second of all. I am not able to be on for continuous amounts of time." I took this into consideration. You had plenty of time to send an apology, seeing as in how you had sent me a message after I told you that you were wrong. *I already told you I don't hold grudges. The fact that I took you into a more private setting so not to possibly embarass you by sending you this message over Nukapedia should show that. Kind of hypocritical of you to say anyways, since I have never once attacked you in any way or form, yet you seem to not be able to return the favor. I really wish you wouldn't put so much emotion into your words when I am trying to be as neutral as possible here. *"As for, "Avoiding making a public spectacle", maybe you're one to make them, but I don't." I hate that everyone sees it like this. You might call it a spectacle, but I call it defending myself when I am being attacked. My presence threatens a lot of the leadership there. So it's to be expected that people throw their frustrations at me in turn. Kind of hypocritical of you to say anyways, looking at those re-confirmation requests you put up for yourself and that join b'crat request that came out of nowhere. *"If anything is degrading our content, it isn't "Me scaring off user." as you claim. I'd probably attribute that to cutting apart the articles rather than building them." Why do you keep trying to throw this personal attack at me? It holds no merit, whatsoever, and it shows a desparate bid to try and make me look like I'm the one in the wrong. Let me explain again: we have over 15k pages. Hundreds, if not thousands of pages need serious cleaning up to policy expectations. I pride myself on knowing enough to do this. And if you look through my edits, I have added tons of content. I have single-handedly written multiple pages, and I was the one who brought Nukapedia up to expectations in order to have our wiki spotlighted. Or why not look at all of the stubs I've finished? So please stop using that utter fabrication of an argument against me. *''I am in-active.'' Do you not remember how active I used to be? At this point in time, I am usually only able to get on for less than an hour day. I have insomnia as well, which is why I am sometimes, and rarely, on at odd hours of the night. I put up my recent in-active notice, because I will be leaving for Norway on the 30th. I am returning on August 2nd, and I will be going under a 6-year guaranteed enlistment for the Navy. If you really want, I can show you my ticket and papers. Unlike you at this point, I always have facts to back up my claims. link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 05:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) -sigh- Well, I'm off. Here's what I was looking at: *You reverted a user's edit and then told them they were wrong, when they weren't. After you were told that you were the one that was wrong, you then proceeded to leave me a message, and then just drop the subject without apologizing to the user. *I decided to send you an out of the way message so you would send the user an apology. *This was a test. I got upset over this because of the Moira incident, in which you didn't check the facts first, making an assumption, and then not even apologizing to the anon after wrongfully banning them. *You say that you were planning to give an apology. That was the whole purpose of the test I set up. After I addressed the matter, you sent him an apology, but not the anon you banned for no reason. This tells quite the story by itself. *You go out of your way to once again, insult me and throw strawman arguments at me as an attempt to get back at me because I called you out on doing something wrong. I'm not even going to bother addressing the points you brought up, because to be blunt, they had nothing to do with why I came here in the first place. You're just using this as a chance to try and rile me up, and I'm not going to allow that. So I am done with this conversation. All I hope is that you take this as a lesson, and you start apologizing to those you wrong. link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 06:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *P.S.: I really hope yours isn't as bad as mine. Insomnia, I mean. I feel like death these days. I think it's because I'm getting excited/nervous over going to Norway again. I tend to get anxious, because the flying part sucks really bad. For instance, on my way back, after stopping in Amsterdam, I have over 20 hours of a wait time for my next plane. link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 06:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Kids I couldn't do that... I'm good with kids, but only one or two at a time. They'd end up finding me in the corner if I had to teach an entire class. link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 06:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so far you seem much nicer than my last wikia. the other just yelled at me the nazish... I'll do my best so far im just creating a page for Toby Huss I can't belive you dont have one.Tj Dunning 05:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Um could you please give me some help on the "read more" section on Toby Huss this is my first time doing something like that Tj Dunning 07:20, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request If you are a bureaucrat, may I be admin because there are two IP users (I forgot who) who are using the wiki as a chatroom to talk about real life things. I may be a dude, but I'm not sick. (talk) 23:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) No, I wasn't referring to the discussion page. You know the blog style comments you find at the bottom of every article? That's what I'm talking about. I may be a dude, but I'm not sick. (talk) 04:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC)